Ethereal
by Zou-ku
Summary: — Aichi… no te preocupes, yo siempre estaré contigo y te protegeré, lo prometo — dijo con seguridad, sintiendo como el menor se abrazaba aún más a él — Te lo prometo… (Fic resubido)
1. Chapter 1

Solo quiero anunciar que estos son mis fics, no es plagio. Mi cuenta anterior "Defenestration-0" tuvo un problema. Al principio no tenía ganas de resubir los fics, pero la verdad es que les tengo gran cariño a estas historias. Así que aquí están de nuevo con una que otra corrección c: Gracias por la comprensión.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Chapter 0-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Ey!, ¿¡Qué creen que están haciendo!? — Se quejaba un castaño de unos diez años de edad, quien era empujado por su amigo rubio — ¡Miwa!

— Vamos Kai, no te espantes, hombre — Decía con gracia y voz cantarina — Es solo un chico de nueve años.

— ¡Ese chico es Aichi! — Gritaba exasperado. La verdad es que sí sentía pánico, y más al ver que todos sus esfuerzos por huir, eran anulados por el rubio que lo empujaba desde la espalda, obligándolo a no detener el paso.

— Vamos, vamos — Reía ante la situación y desesperación de su amigo — ¡Oh, mira! Ahí están… ¡Ibuki!, ¡Aquí lo traigo! — Gritó al chico de cabellos grisáceos, quien sostenía desde los hombros a un pequeño peliazul.

Kai sintió que un cosquilleo lo recorrió, algo así como una corriente eléctrica que le llegó hasta la punta de los dedos. Enfocó la mirada hacia adelante y vio a unos pocos metros a Ibuki y Aichi. Dejó de forcejear a la vez que sentía que dejaba de respirar. Es por esa razón que había estado huyendo de sus amigos hace ya varios días, temía que esos dos hicieran algo como lo que estaba exactamente ocurriendo, pues ellos lo sabían… sabían que a él le gustaba Aichi.

El castaño volvió a reaccionar cuando sintió como Miwa le daba un último empujón a la vez que veía como Ibuki hacía lo mismo con Aichi, provocando que el menor fuera a parar a su pecho. Por inercia, Kai sujetó a Aichi de los hombros.

—Aichi… — Mencionó en un hilo de voz. Separó unos centímetros al peliazul de su pecho y buscó rápidamente con la mirada a sus dos amigos, que por cierto, no encontró. Solo luego de cerciorarse de que estaban completamente solos, bajó la mirada para encontrarse con los azules y brillantes ojos del menor. En ese momento cayó en cuenta de que aún tenía las manos sobre los pequeños hombros ajenos, y al contrario de lo que le decía su cabeza, no soltó a Aichi…sentía su rostro hervir.

— Kai-kun — Su voz salió con un toque de emoción — ¿Dónde habías estado? — Enseguida su semblante cambió a uno más decaído — Todos éstos días he querido verte, ¿Estás enojado conmigo? — En sus ojos se notaba aquel temor.

Kai se sorprendió, nunca pensó que causaría tal impresión en el menor. Ejerció un poco mas de fuerza en su agarre. Aichi lo miró extrañado — ¡Te equivocas! — El castaño lucía algo consternado, lo que menos quería era asustar al peliazul y darle malas ideas — Aichi, escúchame bien — tomó aire — Tu nunca me molestarías, jamás me enojaría contigo ¿Entiendes? — Sin darse cuenta, a cada palabra que soltaba, acercaba más su rostro al de Aichi — No quiero que vuelvas a pensar eso. Tú… — Desvió sus verdes ojos hacia un lado, solo por un segundo y luego los volvió a los azules que estaban frente a él — Tú… eres muy especial para mí — Su respiración se había vuelto agitada al igual que el palpitar de su corazón. Era el momento de decir lo que sentía.

Aichi se mantenía quieto, por dentro sentía una gran emoción que le daban ganas de sonreír, aun así no lo hacía, y no sabía exactamente por qué, simplemente contemplaba con sus sonrojadas mejillas al castaño que parecía querer decir algo más.

— Me… Tú me gustas, Aichi — Apretó los labios, sin desviar la mirada del más bajo. Kai sentía que sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse un poco húmedos, tal vez por la vergüenza que sentía en ese preciso momento.

A los diez años de edad, Kai Toshiki se confesaba por primera vez. Siempre pensó que aquello era fastidioso, desde que sus compañeros de clases comenzaron a mostrar interés en "ese" tipo de cosas. Encontraba sumamente ridículo que los chicos buscaran cualquier razón para acercarse a la chica que les gustara, desde pedirle un lápiz hasta perseguirla a escondidas hasta el baño de niñas.

A pesar de que ya varias de sus compañeras se le habían acercado con otras intenciones, a él, esas cosas no le interesaban. Disfrutaba de jugar con sus mejores amigos en la escuela, y fuera de ésta también, pues los tres vivían en el mismo sector. Mismo al que un día, una nueva y pequeña familia se unió. Consistía en una bella y simpática mujer de cabellos azules y con ella sus pequeños hijos, Sendou Emi de apenas cuatro años, y Sendou Aichi, un niño de nueve años, cabellos y ojos de un azul tan brillante que llamó la atención del castaño, quien no tardó en ir a golpear la puerta de los nuevos vecinos, presentarse ante la mujer, e invitar al peliazul a jugar.

Aichi a diferencia de Toshiki, era bastante tímido, sin embargo, en poco tiempo le había tomado confianza a Ibuki y Miwa, pero sobre todo al castaño, el mismo que en ese preciso momento se estaba confesando.

Aichi dio un pequeño respingón — ¿Eh? — pestañeó un par de veces y en seguida la sangre de le agolpó en sus mejillas. A su corta edad era primera vez que se sentía de esa manera, no sabía cómo reaccionar, por lo que solo atinó a reír, mientras comenzó a restregar sus ojos, que sin saber por qué, habían empezado a lagrimear.

— ¿Aichi? ¡¿Estás bien?! — Preguntó asustado por la reacción contraria. Se agachó un poco para estar a la altura del menor — Aichi… — sonó realmente preocupado. Con sus propias manos, apartó las ajenas del rostro que cubrían, y observó los aguados ojos azules — ¿Por qué estás llorando?

— N-no lo sé — Contestó a la vez que negaba con la cabeza — Pero, estoy muy feliz, Kai-kun — Si bien, tal vez no lo entendía en su totalidad, después de todo solo era un niño, pero tenía claro que era "gustar". A él le gustaba estar cerca de Kai, le gustaba hablar con él, que lo mirara, que le prestara atención, le gustaba mirarlo, escucharlo… — A mí también me gustas, Kai-kun — le sonrió.

Al castaño le volvió el color a las mejillas y miró con atención al peliazul que le sonreía ampliamente — ¡¿E-en serio?! — preguntó incrédulo mientras se apuntaba a sí mismo.

Aichi, avergonzado, asintió.

Kai sonrió abiertamente, y llevado por la emoción abrazó al menor juntando con cariño su mejilla con la ajena. La piel de Aichi se le antojaba tan suave…y el calor de esta le agradaba bastante. Ambos rieron y el castaño elevó un poco al menor hasta que los pies de este no tocaron el suelo. Lo abrazaba con todas sus ganas.

— ¡Al fin! — Se oyó Miwa mientras salía detrás de un árbol cercano junto a Ibuki.

— ¿Ves que no era tan difícil Kai? — Dijo el de rojizos ojos. Sonrió con gracia al ver como su castaño amigo abrazaba más contra sí a Aichi.

— ¡Ustedes dos! — Los miró de forma acusadora mientras sentía que un avergonzado Aichi hundía aún más el rostro en su pecho — ¡Estaban espiando!

— No es para tanto, Kai, era solo para asegurarnos de que no cometieras algún error ¿Cierto, Ibuki? — El nombrado asintió — Pero o hiciste de maravilla — Guiñó un ojo y le mostró el pulgar arriba.

Kai se sonrojó con exageración, entre su vergüenza y su enojo — ¡Basta!, ¡Están incomodando a Aichi! — A pesar de esto, sus dos amigos rieron por la actitud sobre-protectora de Kai para con Aichi — Ngh… — Kai no dejaba de sentirse incómodo, sin embargo se agachó un poco hasta llegar a una de las sonrojadas orejas del menor para así poder susurrarle — Aichi… no te preocupes, yo siempre estaré contigo y te protegeré, lo prometo — dijo con seguridad, sintiendo como el menor se abrazaba aún más a él — Te lo prometo…

 **-Siete años después-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El año escolar comenzaba, su último año, para ser exactos.

El castaño observaba la entrada del instituto, que desde su puesto, al final de la fila, podía ver a través de la ventana. El profesor hablaba sobre lo que esperaba de sus alumnos ese año, deseando que todos lograran graduarse sin problemas, el típico discurso de principio de año, pensó Kai Toshiki.

.


	2. Chapter 2

_Cursivas:_ Recuerdos

 **-Siete años después-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El año escolar comenzaba, su último año, para ser exactos.

El castaño observaba la entrada del instituto, que desde su puesto, al final de la fila, podía ver a través de la ventana. El profesor hablaba sobre lo que esperaba de sus alumnos ese año, deseando que todos lograran graduarse sin problemas, el típico discurso de principio de año, pensó Kai Toshiki.

— Psss... psssss…Oye Kai — Se oyó un susurro entre la voz del profesor. El castaño con un solo movimiento de su mirada observó al rubio que lo llamaba un par de puestos a su derecha — Al receso iremos con Ibuki y Ren a-

— Miwa Taishi, guarde silencio por favor.

— ¡Ngh! — El rubio se sobresaltó al verse descubierto por el profesor — ¡Si! Lo siento mucho sensei, puede continuar...

— Bien, como decía, solo espero que...

El profesor continuó con su charla con tranquilidad, sin embargo los murmullos en los puestos de atrás siguieron.

— Iremos a ver si llegaron otros alumnos a las otras clases, como sus senpais debemos aconsejar a los nuevos~ — Terminó de decir con entusiasmo un pelirrojo de largo cabello, el cual estaba recogido en una alta coleta. Suzugamori Ren se había integrado a su grupo de amigos hace unos cuatro años atrás.

— Claro claro~ — volvía a apoyar Miwa — ¡Debemos motivarlos a llegar tan lejos como nosotros!

— ¡Miwa Taishi! — sonó ya colérico haciendo pegar un salto a más de uno.

— ¡Si sensei! — se apuró a decir en rubio con nerviosismo. Se sentó de forma correcta hasta que vio como el hombre le quitaba la mirada de encima. Se volvió a erguir un poco tratando de pasar desapercibido — ¿Qué dices Kai? — preguntó en un susurro.

— ¿De qué sirve preguntarle si luego ustedes dos harán lo que se les dé la gana? — dijo el peliplata. Había escuchado todo desde su puesto, justo atrás del rubio. Suspiró, a él ni siquiera le habían preguntado por su opinión y los otros dos ya lo sumaban a su dichoso plan — Tks... — Apoyó el codo en la mesa y el rostro en su mano.

— Ibuki... — Rió con nerviosismo — ¡Hombre! Antes eras más divertido.

— ¿Heh~?, ¿Es eso cierto? — preguntó juguetón el pelirrojo mientras observaba al serio Ibuki, pues así lo había conocido, sin embargo seguía pensando que el platinado era ligeramente -Un 0,000001%- más expresivo que el extraterrestre de Kai — No lo creo — rió

— Es cierto — rió Miwa — Al parecer la actitud de Kai es muy influenciable en él, Ibuki incluso era alguien realmente tiern-

— ¡MALDICIÓN TAISHI!, ¡A la próxima que te escuche saldrás del salón!

— ¡S-SI SENSEI! — se encogió en su puesto algo sonrojado por la vergüenza mientras escuchaba las risas mal disimuladas de Ren y sus otros compañeros, y al enojado profesor que murmuraba cosas que Miwa no escuchaba desde su puesto pero estaba seguro que eran maldiciones hacia su persona — ¿Po-por qué solo yo...? — se preguntó mientras un pequeño TIC aparecía en su ojo derecho.

Kai, que se había mantenido en silencio todo ese tiempo, simplemente volvió a desviar su mirada hacia la ventana.

.

El toque del timbre se escuchó por todo el establecimiento, y en unos segundos los cuatro chicos se hallaban caminando por los pasillos. Solo dos de ellos parecían saber a dónde se dirigían, mientras los otros dos solo los seguían un par de pasos más atrás.

Ibuki miraba de reojo al castaño y luego a los dos chicos que llevaban la delantera hablando y riendo de cosas que él simplemente ignoraba. Además... No sabía qué, pero algo le molestaba, y hacía notar esa incomodidad en su ceño fruncido.

— ¿Sucede algo, Ibuki? — Preguntó con calma Kai.

—Mmh... No es nada — soltó simplemente.

Kai lo miró incrédulo ante tan pobre respuesta, sabía que algo no andaba bien con el platinado, lo conocía desde pequeño y era consciente de que Ibuki era bastante perceptivo sin razón especial alguna. Además... Él también sentía una incomodidad desconocida.

— Ibuki-san, Kai-san — Se escuchó de repente — Ibuki bajó la mirada y se encontró con un pequeño remolino rojo, bajó un poco más y se topó con un par de brillantes ojos verdes.

— Chrono... — Estaban justo al frente del salón de aquél pelirrojo que había conocido por haberse hecho su vecino hace solo un año.

— ¡Oh! Chrono~ — Miwa seguido de Ren, iban bastante adelantados y al escuchar el nombre del pequeño pelirrojo salir de los labios de Ibuki, los hizo devolverse al instante.

—Miwa-san — le sonrió levemente mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia

— ¡Chro~no~kun~! — Ren se le abalanzó en un abrazo por unos segundos y luego se separó para revolver -aún más- sus cabellos

—Re-Ren-san — saludó con dificultad — Buenos días, ¿Que les trae por acá? — preguntó curioso, pues en ese pasillo solo estaban los salones de su grado. Aunque él solo era un grado menor que el de sus amigos mayores.

—Estamos investigando a los nuevos alumnos de éste año — Respondió Ren con simplicidad

—Uhum — asintió Miwa — Como éste es nuestro último año, nos queremos ir recordando a todos nuestros Kouhais — Dijo con aires de superioridad — ¿Hay alguien nuevo en tu clase, Chrono?

—Umn... — Pensó por unos segundos mientras sostenía su mentón con sus dedos. La verdad es que él no había puesto mucha atención en clases, o más bien, a toda la introducción que les dio el profesor con su extenso y típico discurso de principios de año — Creo que hay unos tres

Ibuki lo miró con desaprobación — ¿"Crees"?, ¿No "CREES" que deberías poner más atención, Chrono? — Dijo a modo de reproche

— S-si...bueno...errss — se llevó una mano a la nuca con nerviosismo. Su entrecejo fruncido y el sonrojo en sus mejillas era un contraste de lo más raro. A Ibuki le agradaba.

— Vamos Ibuki, es solo el primer día — Mencionó el rubio mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro

— Disculpa…

— ¿Eh? — Chrono se volteó al escuchar aquella voz detrás de él.

— Eres Chrono-kun ¿Verdad? Me preguntaba si podías enseñarme los alrededores — Aquella suave voz hizo que los otros chicos dejaran de prestar atención a la "discusión" que se había formado de repente entre Ibuki y Miwa.

— ¡Ah! …Claro, por cierto… — Habló Chrono, recordándolo — Él…

Miwa abrió los ojos considerablemente

—…es uno de los nuevos, su nombre…

Ibuki, por reflejo, frunció el entrecejo.

—…es Sendou Aichi — El pelirrojo e hizo a un lado dejando totalmente a la vista a un peliazul que se había "camuflado" sin querer, tras él.

Ren no dijo nada, solo levantó su mano en señal de saludo, aun así sintió el ambiente pesado, dirigió su mirada a los demás, a la vez que Ibuki y Miwa se giraban con brusquedad hacia el castaño que se había mantenido en silencio y algo alejado. No entendía ¿Qué estaba pasando? Ambos pelirrojos miraban la escena y el rostro de espanto que se había formado en los demás… incluso en Kai.

— Mi-Miwa-kun…Ibuki-kun — Su voz se quebró — Kai…kun? — sintió como el pecho le apretaba. Por mero impulso dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, como para asegurarse que no era una ilusión.

— ¿Se conocen? — Preguntó Chrono sin poder soportar más la curiosidad.

— A-ah… bueno…s-si… — Contestó Miwa con nerviosismo, sin embargo ésta vez no había ninguna sonrisa en su rostro, lucía consternado.

— Pero hubiese sido mejor que nunca nos hubiéramos conocido — Sentenció Kai con voz firme. Ibuki y Miwa lo miraron sorprendidos.

Aichi paró sus pasos, esos que había estado avanzando tan despacio. Sintió que su respiración se detuvo y un sentimiento desagradable le recorrió por todo su ser al escuchar la voz de Kai soltar esas palabras que no entendía porque aun no lograba procesarlas. Su pecho dolió y el nudo que se formó en su garganta no lo dejaba respirar bien. De verdad que no entendía por qué Kai lo miraba de esa forma, una mirada tan distinta a la que recordaba.

— ¿Kai…kun? — su voz salió a penas, sintiendo sus ojos escocer

Kai no dijo nada, solo lo miró de una forma que nadie ahí supo descifrar, y sin más comenzó a caminar, alejándose del lugar.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos. Ren seguía sin decir nada, analizando la situación y por otro lado, Chrono sabía que no podía meterse más, sin embargo estaba preocupado por su nuevo compañero de clases.

— Aichi — Rompió el silencio Ibuki. Se veía preocupado

— Ibuki-kun, Miwa-kun — les sonrió con pesar — Yo no… — y todos sintieron como se les contrajo el pecho cuando vieron como el peliazul rompía a llorar

Miwa se acercó y lo atrajo hasta su pecho en un abrazo sobreprotector. Sabía que el menor debía estar confundido, y más que nada, dolido. Pero no podían resolver el asunto en ese mismo momento, pues apenas era el primer receso, del primer días de clases…y la primera vez que se veían después de siete años — Me alegra verte, Aichi — soltó con sinceridad mientras ejercía un poco más de fuerzas en el abrazo.

— Miwa — llamó Ibuki — Será mejor que lo relajes antes de que tengamos que entrar a clases

El rubio asintió — Déjamelo a mí, le haré conocer todos los lugares del instituto — trató de volver a su actitud entusiasta, con toda la intención de hacer sentir mejor a su pequeño amigo — Vamos Aichi

El peliazul asintió mientras que se separaba del abrazo del rubio algo más calmado.

De repente sintió una mano sobre su cabeza, revolviéndole con cuidado el cabello — A mí también me alegra verte, Aichi — se escuchó la voz de Ibuki.

Aichi sonrió pensando en lo mucho que habían cambiado todos; sus voces, sus estaturas, sus personalidades…

Miwa sonrió ante el gesto del peliplata para con su amigo y se dispuso a avanzar junto a Aichi — ¡Nos vemos luego chicos! — Se despidió mientras se perdían por el pasillo, dejando a Ibuki junto a dos pelirrojos que tenían muchas preguntas.

.

.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Preguntó Miwa, entregándole una pequeña botella de agua al de ojos azules que estaba sentado en una de las cuantas bancas del patio.

— Mejor, muchas gracias Miwa-kun — tomó la botella que se le entregaba y la abrió para beber un poco de agua y aclarar su garganta mientras tanto el rubio tomaba asiento a su lado — Solo que… me sorprendí un poco, no esperaba encontrármelos tan rápido y menos de esa manera

— ¿"de esa manera"? — observó al chico a su lado, a él también le costaba creer que realmente era Aichi. Dio un suspiro — No sé por dónde empezar, Aichi. Tal vez Ibuki hubiera sido de más ayuda — rió con nerviosismo

— Está bien así

— ¿Mh? — dejó de reír y volvió a observar al peliazul, eso había sonado bastante seco. Aquella situación le comenzaba a incomodar un poco, Aichi también había cambiado.

— Mamá quiso volver a la ciudad… Extrañaba éste lugar…y yo también, solo eso, no hay más razones — Aclaró, sabía que una de las dudas de Miwa era el por qué estaba ahí.

Miwa asintió. Algo menos que aclarar —… Has crecido Aichi — mencionó con cariño — pero aun así sigues viéndote como alguien de dudosa sexualidad

— ¡Miwa-kun! — Aichi comenzó a reír. Aun recordaba que la primera vez Miwa e Ibuki lo habían confundido con una niña. Aquella tención que había estado presente en el aire, se esfumó — Y pensar que me corté el cabello antes de venir — mencionó mientras jugaba con su mechoncito azul entre sus dedos

— ¿¡Lo tenías más largo!? Wow, me hubiera gustado ver eso

— Ustedes también han cambiado mucho, lucen más serios. Nunca pensé ver a Ibuki-kun con el cabello tan largo…y Kai-kun…Kai-kun él… — su tono de voz se fue apagando de apoco. Habían llegado al tema que tenían pendiente.

Miwa frunció el entrecejo — No te preocupes. Sé que crees que él cambió mucho, Aichi, pero te aseguro que tienes sus razones para actuar de esa forma

— M-mh… — agachó la cabeza. Sentía ganas de llorar con tan solo recordar las palabras de Kai.

— Todo se va a arreglar, Aichi. Después de todo Kai sigue siendo Kai ¿No? — vio como el menor asentía y aun cabizbajo pasaba sus mangas por sus ojos, secando lágrimas que bien sabía Miwa, amenazaban con salir. — Todo va a salir bien…

.

.

.

Pasaban días, semanas, el mes, y Kai seguía ignorándolo a toda costa. Ya se sentía establecido en el instituto. Se había hecho amigo de Chrono y otros compañeros de su clase, pasaba tiempo con Ibuki y Miwa sin embargo… donde fuera que estuviera él, Kai no estaba.

Tomó su celular que estaba bajo su almohada y desbloqueó la pantalla táctil. Hace aproximadamente dos horas que intentaba dormir y no había caso. Su mente divagaba entre el presente y aquél pasado que con grandes esfuerzos podía apenas recordar, lo más claro que tenía en sus memorias era a Kai sonriéndole.

.

.

.

— _No esperé que Kai Toshiki fuera un cobarde_

— _Oye, Ibuki — Miwa trató de interferir_

— _No te metas, Miwa — fue lo único que el castaño dijo, pues en cierta forma, sentía que aquello que le soltaba Ibuki con tanto veneno, era cierto._

.

.

Kai se había quedado dormido justo después de haber recordado esa pequeña discusión que había tenido con Ibuki y Miwa. Dio un suspiro — Aichi…

.

— _¡Kai-kun espera!_ — _Aichi corrió por las calles para tratar de alcanzar al castaño. En cuanto estuvo a unos pasos de él, agarró con su pequeña mano, la manga del abrigo del mayor — Kai- —_

— _¡Déjame! — De un fuerte tirón, se zafó del agarre del menor — ¿¡Por qué no lo entiendes!? ¡Quiero estar solo!_

— _N-no… — se encogió nervioso por la actitud contraria — Pienso que lo peor que puedes hacer es estar solo en éstos momentos_

— _Eso es lo que haces mal Aichi, pensar — Lo miró con desprecio — No necesito tu compañía_

— _¡KAI-KUN! — agarró la mano ajena, estaba al borde de las lágrimas y eso hacía que su visión se dificultara. Pero debía ser fuerte, sin importar que tanto le doliera los comentarios que nunca pensó escuchar de la boca de alguien a quién quería tanto — Kai-kun, por favor déjame estar contigo un momento. Ibuki-kun, Miwa-kun y yo estamos muy preocupados — Hacía todo lo que podía. El pequeño estaba seguro que podía convencer a Kai y hacerlo sentir mejor, después de todo él era importante para el castaño ¿No?, él mismo se lo había dicho y le creía, porque se lo demostraba con todo el cariño que le entregaba._

 _Kai tiró de su mano con brusquedad para poder volver a zafarse del agarre de Aichi — Tampoco necesito tu lastima, déjame solo de una vez por todas_

— _¡Por favor Kai-kun! ¡Sé que te sientes triste por la muerte de tus padres! — Él también se sentía triste_

— _¡Es suficiente! — Kai, con sus manos agarró del cuello de la camiseta de Aichi y lo acercó a su rostro — ¡Tú no sabes nada Aichi! — Sentía tanta rabia, tanta tristeza y miedo. ¿Qué haría sin sus padres? ¿Por qué a ellos? ¿Con quién desquitarse?... ¿Con quién soltar toda esa impotencia que sentía…? — ¡Estoy harto! ¡Estoy harto de que me sigas! ¿¡Por qué no puedes ser como Miwa o Ibuki y entender que quiero estar solo!?_

— _Du-duele — soltaba con la voz quebrada. Sentía miedo, era primera vez que veía a Kai de esa manera. Los zamarreos que el castaño había comenzado le estaban haciendo daño — K-kai-kun — comenzó a jadear entre el llanto._

— _¡No te creas tan importante! ¡De verdad no lo hagas! ¡Por que no lo eres! — zamarreó más fuerte al pequeño cuerpo_

 _El cielo, ya nublado, comenzó a dejar caer gotas de apoco, empapando a los dos chicos que estaban en la vereda. Pues la gente que transitaba por las calles ya había corrido a resguardarse de la lluvia._

— _¡NO QUIERO VERTE AICHI! — gritó con todas las fuerzas que el nudo en su garganta le permitió. Soltó y empujó al menor con furia, descargando todos esos desagradables sentimientos que azotaban a su corazón._

 _Y como si fuera en cámara lenta, vio como el menor perdía el equilibrio y el empujón lo sacaba de la vereda. Estiró su mano en vano, escuchó la bocina de un auto y luego… vio sangre, mucha sangre._

.

.

Se levantó de golpe con la respiración agitada, enseguida se dio cuenta de que sudaba frío. Miró a su alrededor tratado de ubicarse — Ese sueño de nuevo… — se pasó la mano por el rostro mientras suspiraba — Maldición… — miró las palmas de sus manos y notó como éstas temblaban sin control. De un momento a otro las vio manchadas de aquel líquido rojo que no pertenecía a él. Frunció el entrecejo y cerró los ojos con fuerzas.

.

.

— _Niño necesitamos que te alejes de él ahora mismo, no puedes moverlo, la ambulancia ya viene en camino_

— _¡NO! ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Yo lo empujé! — gritó al hombre que se había bajado del auto_

— _¡Fue un accidente niño! ¡Ahora tienes que dejar de moverlo! — Gritó colérico tratando de alejar al castaño del pequeño cuerpo inmóvil que yacía en el suelo desangrándose_

— _¡Pero! ¡Está muy frío y mojado, no quiero soltarlo! ¡Le prometí que lo iba a cuidar! — con horror veía como los azules cabellos se teñían de rojo con una rapidez escalofriante. Mantenía una de sus manos sosteniendo la cabeza del menor, justo en la parte donde sentía que no dejaba de salir lo único tibio en ese momento, aquél líquido rojo que sabía que era vital para el peliazul. Temblaba, sentía que lo perdía ¿qué había hecho? Era su culpa, de nuevo era su culpa. Con necesidad apretó un poco más el cuerpo inerte contra el suyo._

— _¡No lo muevas, maldición! — se escuchó la voz desesperada del hombre, justo al mismo tiempo que las sirenas de la ambulancia resonaban por todas partes, acercándose._

.

Volvió a abrir los ojos con rapidez al recordar aquello. Apretó la mandíbula y miró hacia el techo de su habitación — Aléjate de mí y estarás bien.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

Ren se hallaba caminando por los pasillos del instituto con su destino bastante claro, pero aun así, con su expresión daba la impresión de que ni siquiera se daba cuenta por donde caminada. No dejaba de pensar en lo que Ibuki le había contado a Chrono y a él, la primera vez que vio a Aichi, cuando todos actuaron bastante extraño y Kai terminó desapareciendo luego de unas crueles palabras hacia el peliazul.

Si bien aquello había pasado hace más de un mes y todo "parecía" estar bien, pues Aichi se había adaptado, gracias a su agradable personalidad había hecho amigos y lograba llevarse bien con todo el mundo, tanto así que fue escogido como el presidente de su clase. Pero... Las cosas realmente no estaban tan bien como lo parecían, y eso era lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Si Kai de por sí ya era alguien evasivo, desde la llegada de Aichi, el castaño había mejorado -y exagerado- sus "habilidades" de desaparecer.  
Si el pelirrojo era sincero... Él realmente no creía que el asunto fuera muy grave, pero tenía claro que a pesar de conocer a Kai hace bastante tiempo, nunca iba a poder a entender su forma de pensar, puesto que ni siquiera Miwa o Ibuki podían lidiar con aquello, y eso que ellos conocían al castaño desde que eran unos niños pequeños.

Pensaba en todas las veces que habían tratado de hablar del tema con Kai y convencerlo de que había otras formas de hacer las cosas pero al parecer éste se negaba a escucharlos, y más allá de eso, no podían hacer, eran conscientes que ellos no podían entender la situación de Kai ya que no habían estado en la escena del accidente… y tampoco habían sentido el miedo que sintió él.

Suspiró con pesar — Mmh… Un Trastorno por estrés postraumático, tal vez… — susurró para sí. Era lo más probable que Kai tuviera que lidiar con ello; con frecuentes pesadillas, flashbacks, sentimientos de culpa y otras cosas. ¿Pero y Aichi?, ¿Acaso él no pasaba por esa misma situación?

— ¿Ren-san?

Aquella voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos; había llegado a su destino sin darse cuenta. Se encontraba en el pasillo de los grados menores y frente a él estaba Aichi mirándolo con curiosidad y algo de preocupación.

Recuperó compostura y le sonrió amigablemente — Aichi-kun~, te andaba buscando ¿Puedes acompañarme un momento? Necesito hablar contigo y aquí hay mucho ruido — dijo en voz baja mientras observaba a su alrededor.

El menor le regaló una expresión interrogante pero aun así asintió con la cabeza.

Ambos llegaron a la terraza del edificio, la cual era bastante amplia por lo que, obviamente, no eran los únicos ahí, además de que no hace mucho el receso había comenzado así que habían varios alumnos sentados en el suelo comiendo su almuerzo o una que otra cosa.  
Ren guió a Aichi a una de los extremos más alejados en donde nadie alcanzara a escuchar de qué hablaban.

El pelirrojo, una vez cómodo con el lugar, llevó sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras observaba todo el paisaje a través de la reja que los protegía.

Aichi lo observó en silencio por un momento, esperando a que el mayor hablara.

—Bien, primero que todo...Sendou Aichi-kun, presidente de clase — comenzó a hablar formalmente de una manera bastante sobreactuada pero sin perder su típico y simpático tono de voz — Tomando mi rol como presidente del consejo estudiantil, debo informarte que al término de las clases se llevará a cabo una reunión bastante importante por lo que se requiere de tu presencia.

Aichi rió ante la actitud del pelirrojo — Entiendo. Allí estaré, Ren-san, no te preocupes. — vio como el otro le asintió con aprobación. Se quedó unos segundos analizando la situación y llevó sus manos tras su espalda para jugar con sus dedos en una señal de nerviosismo e incomodidad. Su sincera sonrisa pasó a ser una de tristeza — Ren-san... Sé que no me trajiste hasta aquí solo para decirme eso — habló bajo

Ren también cambió su expresión, a una más seria — Aichi-kun, estoy consciente de que no soy el más indicado para meterme en este asunto. Conozco a Kai desde hace varios años, sin embargo Miwa, Ibuki y tú, lo conocen desde los diez años — Hizo una pausa y miró de reojo al peliazul, como comprobando de no haber espantado al otro con su "introducción" al tema —... Y en cuanto a ti, solo llevo conociéndote alrededor de un mes y medio. Aun así Kai y tú, me importan mucho. — Su mirada y su tono de voz reafirmaban que hablaba con toda sinceridad

Aichi respiró lo más hondo que pudo y aclaró su garganta para evitar que su voz saliera temblorosa — Yo… no lo recuerdo — dijo decidido a ir al punto — Sé que Ibuki-kun te contó sobre lo sucedido, Ren-san. Y realmente no me molesta — sonrió levemente pero con sinceridad — También pienso en ti como una buena persona y un buen amigo. Pero… lo que sabes tú, no es muy diferente a lo que sé yo — apretó sus labios sintiendo impotencia — Todo lo que pasó un poco antes del accidente lo recuerdo con mucho esfuerzo, y ni siquiera sé si es parte de lo que realmente ocurrió o es solo un producto de mi imaginación tratando de rellenar los espacios vacíos de esos recuerdos

Ahora Ren entendía — Pensé que era raro que no aparentaras tener algún problema con ello —

Aichi ladeó un poco la cabeza — ¿Algún problema? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Ren-san?

— Mmh… no lo sé — dijo simplemente — Algún trauma; miedo a los autos, a cruzar la calle… ¿a ésta ciudad tal vez?

El menor negó con la cabeza y miró hacia abajo, a ningún punto en particular — No quería dejar a Kai-kun solo. El funeral de sus padres había sido ese mismo día hace unas horas atrás y luego de eso, él desapareció. Cuando lo encontré por la calle, cerca del parque en donde solíamos jugar, lo seguí. — cerró sus ojos y los apretó con algo de fuerza, tratando de recordar con claridad que había ocurrido

El pelirrojo se preocupó por la expresión del más bajo y enseguida se alarmó — ¡Aichi-kun, no te esfuerces, no es necesario!

Aichi cerró sus puños con fuerza — Recuerdo que lo perseguía tratando de que no se fuera solo… pero después de eso no hay nada. ¡Sea lo que sea… estoy seguro que Kai-kun se ha estado culpando por ello todo éste tiempo! — Alzó la voz con una mirada desesperada — Después desperté en un hospital, todos me miraban preocupados y me encontraba con lesiones bastante graves, tuvieron que hacerme transfusión de sangre y también, de alguna forma afectó a mi habla por un mes. Cuando me dieron de alta, mamá simplemente me dijo que nos iríamos a casa de mi abuela a vivir…Supongo que luego de ese accidente no se sintió cómoda aquí en Tokyo — Hizo una pausa — El día que nos estábamos yendo… Ibuki-kun y Miwa-kun llegaron a despedirse

— ¿Y Kai? — preguntó Ren. Frunció el entrecejo cuando vio como el menor le negó con tristeza — Aichi-kun… no te culpes por ello — le dijo, como adivinando lo que pasaba por la cabeza del menor — No es tu culpa que no recuerdes ello

— ¡Pero Kai-kun es el único que ha vivido con esa carga todos éstos años! Yo olvidé algo que tal vez a él le ha estado atormentando todo éste tiempo. Ta-Tal vez por eso me evita… — su voz se quebró un poco al pensarlo.

Ren sintió algo de rabia, no sabía por qué exactamente pero se sintió exasperado e impotente ¿Cómo esperaban arreglar las cosas si ningunos de los dos se hablaba? Kai evadía a Aichi y éste ni siquiera se esforzaba en buscarlo — Ustedes dos son tan difíciles — Se dio media vuelta — Aichi-kun — llamó la atención del menor con seriedad — No te conformes con esto, deberías intentarlo y ser más persistente. No asumas que estar lejos de Kai es lo mejor para él — lo miró con una sonrisa ladina.

El menor lucía sorprendido por lo que el pelirrojo le decía

— Después de todo Kai es alguien especial para ti ¿No es cierto?

Un leve sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas del peliazul, aun con vergüenza y todo, asintió.

— No sé qué haya pasado entre ustedes en su niñez, pero estoy seguro que para Kai también eres importante… Solo que él es algo extraño, ya sabes — dijo divertido — Bien~ — Dio unos cuantos pasos alejándose del peliazul y echándole una última mirada alrededor de la terraza, entonces recordó quién -después de clases- solía ir allí el año pasado los días que el instituto se cerraba más tarde por culpa de las reuniones del concejo estudiantil — Mm… — pensó las cosas por un momento — ¡Entonces, Aichi-kun, nos estamos viendo luego de clases para la reunión! — Agitó una mano en el aire y se alejó del lugar.

Aichi se quedó ahí por unos minutos más pensando algunas cosas y lo que había dicho el pelirrojo, dio un suspiro y en ese instante sonó el timbre de entrada — Las dos últimas horas — se dijo a sí mismo como dándose ánimos.

.

.

.

— ¡Ren-san! — llamó el peliazul llamando al pelirrojo que estaba al frente de la puerta del salón en donde la reunión se llevaría a cabo

— Oh, Aichi-kun, llegaste — en su cara se podía ver una sonrisa por lo más amplia, al parecer el pelirrojo estaba de buen humor, más de lo normal…

El peliazul venía algo agitado, se inclinó un poco para ver hacia el interior de la sala, al parecer ya varios habían llegado — Lo siento mucho si me atrasé un poco, pero me encontré con los chicos en el camino y Miwa-kun no dejaba de-

— No hay problema con eso — canturreó interrumpiendo al menor y tomándolo por los hombros — Antes que todo, necesito que acompañes a un lugar — decía mientras caminada guiando al peliazul

— ¿Eh? ¿Dónde vamos?

— Tranquilo, tú solo avanza

Aichi veía en silencio como pasaban y pasaban por pasillos, subían escaleras y cada vez se alejaban más del salón de reunión — Ren-san… la reunión…

— No preocupes Aichi-kun~, ya estamos cerca — una última escalera y llegaban a la puerta que daba con la terraza.

Una vez Ren se detuvo, Aichi miró totalmente desentendido la puerta que daba a la terraza — ¿Ren-san? — preguntó esperando alguna explicación, sin embargo el pelirrojo solo lo miró con una sonrisa y abrió con tranquilidad la puerta, como procurando que ésta no hiciera ruido — Ren-san, de verdad creo que se hace tard- — se vio interrumpido por el dedo índice que el otro puso sobre sus labios

— Shh… — Hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza, indicándole a Aichi que saliera.

El menor lo miró con extrañeza por unos segundos, dudando de lo que hacían en ese lugar, pero aun así le hizo caso al mayor y salió a la terraza. Una vez allí miró a su alrededor, y se percató de lo grande que se veía ese lugar sin gente como en los recesos. Sus ojos azules se abrieron con exageración al ver a quién aparentemente dormía en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas una sobre otra y los brazos tras la cabeza a modo de "almohada". Se quedó paralizado, pidiendo a quien sea que el castaño que estaba allí no fuera quien él pensaba.

El sonido de la puerta siendo cerrada con cuidado y luego el "clic" que se escuchó al ser asegurada por dentro le hizo reaccionar de forma alarmada. Luego de un sobresalto se giró para ver que efectivamente la puerta había sido cerrada por Ren. El menor se acercó a la puerta y trato de abrir sin resultados.

— Tranquilo Aichi-kun, yo te excusaré hoy — se oyó desde el otro lado de la puerta

— E-espera Ren-san — tartamudeó con clara desesperación

— Tómalo con calma Sendou-kun~, cuando termine la reunión vendré a abrir — Y luego de eso, hubo silencio

— ¡¿Ren-san?! — Se alarmó aún más cuando escuchó unos pasos bajando la escalera y alejándose cada vez más — Esto no puede estar pasando… — suspiró a la vez que fruncía el entrecejo y cerraba los ojos con nerviosismo

.

.

.

Bajó el último escalón mientras tarareaba lo que parecía ser una melodía totalmente improvisada

— ¿Estás seguro de esto, Ren? — Se oyó de repente

Se encontró de frente a Ibuki y al lado de éste estaba Miwa

— La verdad… no — soltó como si nada

Al platinado casi le da un TIC en la ceja ante tal respuesta. Aunque si lo pensaba, era normal viniendo del pelirrojo.

El rubio soltó una carcajada — Tranquilo Ibuki, solo esperemos. Tan mal no puede salir — dijo con una pizca de preocupación.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Se dio media vuelta y se fijó en el castaño que ni se había inmutado ¿Estaría durmiendo de verdad? Aichi se acercó a pasos exageradamente lentos, tratando de que el corazón no se le saliera del pecho, porque realmente sentía que eso iba a ocurrir a cada centímetro que se acercaba.

Lo miró desde arriba inclinándose un poco, creando sombra en el rostro del castaño. Lo observó por unos segundos con curiosidad — Kai-kun… — sonrió levemente. Ciertamente había crecido bastante, pensar que lo último que recordaba de él era todo lo contrario a lo que era –o aparentaba ser- ahora. Y de eso se culpaba; recordaba lo extrovertido que era Kai, era el que más saltaba y corría de un lado a otro –incluso más que Miwa- sonreía bastante y de vez en cuando hacía una rabieta cuando las cosas no le salían bien.

En silencio, tomó lugar sentado al lado del mayor, eso sí, manteniendo una distancia prudente, y lo observó desde ahí. Sabía que debía "arreglar" las cosas, y que todo eso lo había hecho Ren con las más sinceras y buenas intenciones, podía jurar que incluso Ibuki y Miwa sabían del dichoso plan, y lo agradecía de todo corazón, sabía que los otros se preocupaban. Pero, lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era sentirse cerca de la persona a quien extrañó por tantos años.

.

.

Cuando dejó de sentir los ruidos que lo habían despertado hace un momento, Kai abrió con lentitud sus ojos, mostrando aquel curioso color de ellos y observó al peliazul sentado a unos centímetros de él. El menor miraba a la nada en silencio con una expresión tranquila mientras abrazaba sus piernas.

No dijo nada y tampoco hizo ningún movimiento a parte de su verdosa mirada que se ocupaba en observan con dedicación la figura que tenía a su lado. ¿Cuánto había cambiado? Kai no lograba enumerar todos esos cambios, de repente recordó con claridad la imagen de Aichi a sus nueve años y se preguntó si aun conservaba esa timidez que antes lo caracterizaba. Dejó pasar unos minutos más, y se decidió a hacer algo al respecto.

— ¿No crees que estás estropeando el plan de Ren y los demás?

Aichi pegó un salto al escuchar la grave voz a su espalda. La calma que tenía se fue más lejos de lo que él hubiese querido y ahora sentía su corazón latir con furia. Giró su cabeza y se encontró con que Kai ya estaba sentado, observándolo con algo de reproche.

— No creo que la intención de ellos fuera que nos quedáramos callados, Aichi.

Y el peliazul por un momento se sintió bastante cohibido con solo escuchar por primera vez en siete largos años, su nombre salir de la boca de Kai. Simplemente se sentía…extraño. Era como si aún no asumiera que el Kai a su lado realmente era el mismo Kai que el de hace unos años.

De repente se dio cuenta que se había quedado callado observando al castaño y desvió la mirada hacia un lado por unos segundos

El menor se animó de una vez por todas a comenzar, aunque la verdad no tenía idea cómo hacerlo. Hubiera preferido abrazar al castaño de forma efusiva como lo hacía antes, pero sabía que no era una buena idea y menos con la tensión que se había formado entre los dos al quedarse en silencio por tanto tiempo.

— Ha... Pasado mucho tiempo — _pésima forma de empezar_ , pensó Aichi. Pero se sentía ansioso, quería hablar de tantas cosas y no lograba ordenar sus ideas.

Kai lo miró fijamente, sin contestar nada y notando como el nerviosismo del menor aumentaba. Se notaba a leguas que no estaba cómodo en esa situación y de repente sintió una gran angustia al ver que las cosas no eran como antes.

Efectivamente, Aichi tenía ganas de huir. No entendía por qué le costaba tanto y se recriminaba por ello. Sentía que la tensión crecía y crecía y eso le revolvía el estómago.

El castaño relajó un poco su expresión al darse cuenta que estaba siendo bastante duro con el menor, de partida hacerlo sentir mal no era su intención, pero tampoco podía actuar de otra forma, se había acostumbrado a ser reservado y bastante arisco.

— Siento que pedirte disculpas no es suficiente — soltó sin más

— ¿Eh? — El peliazul tardó solo un par de segundos para entender a qué se refería el mayor. Frunció el entrecejo sin darse cuenta.

— Mj… — Kai sonrió y soltó una pequeña risita al ver la expresión del menor — No me esperaba esa reacción de ti

Aichi se sonrojó con fuerzas, pero aun así no cambió su expresión de descontento — Kai-kun… te equivocas — le dijo firme — fue un accidente, tu no-

— Aichi, ¿Acaso recuerdas qué pasó? — le interrumpió y preguntó con seriedad.

— N-no… ¡Pero! — Sabía a donde quería llegar Kai con esa pregunta — ¡No voy a permitir que te culpes por un accidente! ¡Está mal! — Al darse cuenta que había levantado la voz bajó la mirada — Tú no tuviste la culpa…

— Estabas conmigo en ese momento — le rebatió

— Recuerdo aquello, y no por eso vas a tener la culpa tú — de pronto aquello se había convertido en un extraño debate en ver quién tenía realmente la razón

— Estábamos discutiendo

— ¡Kai-kun éramos niños! — sonó con algo de desesperación, no sabía cómo hacerle entender al castaño que no era culpable.

— ¡Te dije que estaba harto de ti y que no quería verte más, que no eras importante! — Se hizo escuchar con algo de desesperación

Aichi hizo una expresión de tristeza al oír eso, ciertamente no recordaba mucho de esa discusión. Tomó aire y cerró los ojos — E-Estabas en un mal momento, tus padres-

— ¡YO TE EMPUJÉ AICHI!— Aquello había sonado como una sentencia. Había soltado aquello que tanto le pesaba. Sin darse cuenta sus verdes iris comenzaron a temblar, mirando a Aichi como si inconscientemente le pidiera que lo sacara de una agonía que lo venía persiguiendo hace tantos años.

Aichi sintió que se le apretaba el pecho, más que por la impresión que le causó el saber aquello de la propia boca de Kai, fue al ver esa mirada llena de angustia y desesperación, así que tenía razón después de todo… Kai se había estado culpando por ello todo éste tiempo.

La cara de impresión del peliazul fue desapareciendo al pasar de unos segundos dejando un semblante triste que hacía notar en sus ojos azules que se cristalizaron, de verdad que quería ayudar al castaño y librarlo de ese peso que llevaba consigo. Todo había quedado en silencio nuevamente — Todo… ¿Todo este tiempo me evadías por eso? — habló bajo, por alguna razón se sentía agotado

— Te hice daño — dijo en el mismo tono que el menor, tratando de recuperar la tranquilidad que les brindaba el atardecer

— ¿Y pensaste que alejarte era lo mejor?

Kai cerró los ojos con pesar. Sus cejas temblaron entre el ceño fruncido que mantenía como si de un dolor de cabeza se tratara. Entonces abrió sus ojos y desvió la mirada hacia el anaranjado cielo mientras ponía las palmas de sus manos en el suelo tras su espalda como apoyo.

Aichi lo miró con curiosidad, esperando su respuesta.

— Esa vez pensé lo peor — comenzó a relatar con voz tranquila — Ni siquiera recuerdo como llegué a tu cuerpo, pero lo demás lo veo con claridad. Incluso la desesperación que tuve en ese momento, suelo sentirla cada vez que sueño con esa escena. Cuando la ambulancia te llevo, entré en shock, ni siquiera la policía que llegó unos minutos después pudieron interrogarme — suspiró y volvió a enderezarse para mirar al peliazul directamente — Desde ese día, no paré de pensar en que había roto una promesa muy importante…

Aichi sintió la sangre agolparse en sus mejillas al reconocer de qué promesa hablaba el castaño

— Y llegué a la conclusión de que todo hubiese sido mejor si no nos hubiéramos conocido. Por eso cuando me enteré por parte de Ibuki y Miwa que te ibas a mudar, pensé que era lo ideal que te alejaras de mi — concluyó

El menor negó con la cabeza con necesidad y sonrió. Kai enarcó una ceja ante tal gesto.

— Te equivocas nuevamente, Kai-kun — Elevó su mano derecha con lentitud, dirigiéndola a la mejilla del mayor, quien, al ver las intenciones del peliazul, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sintió el impulso de alejarse.

Sin embargo bien sabía el castaño que ansiaba ese pequeño contacto con el menor, como si solo eso pudiera calmar la tormenta que había en su interior. Tal vez no era merecedor de aquello, pero aun así quería ser egoísta y sentir tranquilidad. Tranquilidad que sintió cuando al fin la tibia mano de Aichi se posó en su mejilla. Relajó sus facciones y sus ojos verdes brillaron de una forma que hicieron a Aichi recordar a ese Kai de hace siete años atrás cuando se arrepentía de algo.

— Mj… — el menor contuvo la risa por unos segundos pero luego no pudo más y comenzó a reír, soltando toda la tensión que había acumulado. Miwa tenía razón: _Kai sigue siendo Kai después de todo._

El castaño se aclaró la garganta y frunció el entrecejo, desviando la mirada hacia un lado con brusquedad al sentir un leve calor en sus mejillas.

Aichi dejó de reír pero aún conservaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Había anhelado tanto estar así con Kai nuevamente.

Kai volvió a mirarlo y soltó un suspiro seguido de una sonrisa — Siempre es difícil cuando se trata de ti — soltó con sinceridad, la ternura del peliazul siempre lo ahogaba.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Kai-kun?

Kai pasó por alto la pregunta del menor. La respuesta se la guardaría para sí mismo, así que le sonrió cómplice y se puso de pie bajo la mirada curiosa del menor. Le extendió una mano al para ayudarlo a que se pusiera de pie también.

El peliazul tomó la mano ajena aun sintiéndose cohibido. De repente sintió como era jalado con algo de fuerza — AH- e-¿¡EH!? — Con sorpresa, fue obligado a ponerse de pié a casi tropezones hasta chocar contra el pecho del más alto. En seguida sintió como los brazos del castaño lo rodeaban con necesidad — Kai-kun… — Sintió sus mejillas arder. Correspondió el abrazo con tranquilidad

Por otro lado, Kai respiró profundo y alzó con algo de miedo su mano derecha y la posó en la cabeza del menor. Enredó suavemente sus dedos en los cabellos azules y buscó exactamente _ese_ lugar. Supo que lo había encontrado cuando sintió como sus yemas rozaron un pequeño relieve, por supuesto que había quedado una cicatriz. Frunció el entrecejo — ¿Te duele? — preguntó casi en un susurro

Aichi sonrió con tristeza, al parecer nunca iba a conseguir que Kai dejara de sentirse culpable. Negó con la cabeza — A veces cuando hace frió, siento una pequeña molestia, pero no es nada. Generalmente olvido que está ahí

— Ya veo… — terminó de decir pensativo el mayor

— ¡Ya era hora! — se oyó un grito que instantáneamente reconocieron provocando que los dos muchachos pegaran un pequeño salto y tomaran distancia como si el otro quemara.

Aichi puso sus manos atrás con vergüenza y Kai desvió la mirada mientras ponía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de uniforme. En eso, la puerta de la terraza se abrió dejando ver a los tres intrusos, entre ellos, al rubio que había gritado.

— Miwa… — su voz sonó de forma siniestra, al igual que la mirada que le dirigió al rubio que ahora sonreía de forma nerviosa ante el aura que desprendía el castaño.

— ¿Ves que no era tan difícil, Kai? — le sonrió algo burlesco Ibuki

— ¿Eh? — Aichi miró la escena y sintió como un pequeño dejavú

— Ustedes tres… — les reprochó el castaño

— ¡¿Yo?! — Se apuntó Ren — Pero yo no llegué hace mucho Kai ~ — se defendió mientras hacía algo parecido un puchero — Yo venía a abrir la puerta, se lo dije a Aichi-kun. Que vendría cuando la reunión acabara — dijo apuntando al menor.

— No es para tanto Ka~i ~ — El rubio le pasó un brazo por los hombros al castaño — Era para asegurarnos de que no cometieras ningún error. Pero lo hiciste de maravilla — Le guiñó un ojo.

El castaño simplemente bufó y desvió la mirada hacia un lado ignorando el gesto de Miwa. En eso chocó con la mirada azulina de Aichi, quien le sonrió contento. Kai le devolvió el gesto, mirándolo con cariño.

.

.

.

* * *

Uff... en éste capítulo me inspiré en la actitud que toma Kai a finales de Link Joker, cuando asume la culpa de todo e incluso menciona que es mejor desaparecer :c


End file.
